Peppermint Winter
by jilliebear
Summary: Imogen and Fiona decide to go to New York For the holidays but also so Imogen can meet her family. Will it go badly or be all smooth sailing like Fiona claims it will be?


A/N: so here's a little something that's slightly based off the song a Peppermint Winter by Owl City tell me what you guys think

* * *

Imogen hummed along to one of her favorite holiday songs as she watched the snow fall outside with her forehead pressed against the glass of the window. By concentrating on the snow, which made her happy, she was distracting herself from the nervousness she felt inside. She was a bit nervous and uneasy about meeting her girlfriends' family for the first time because she wasn't really sure what to expect. Fiona had reassured her that her parents would love her and that it would all be smooth sailing but Imogen was still nervous. No words could truly put her at ease. Aside from feeling nervous she was also a bit excited but for a different reason. She was excited mostly because she had never been to New York City before and it was all so different from anywhere else she'd been. When she first set eyes on the city she understood why Fiona liked it so much and why she always looked forward to coming whether it was for 2 days or several weeks. Imogen felt Fiona squeeze her hand gently as if to reassure her everything would be fine and that she had nothing to worry about. Soon enough the cab driver pulled over to the side and Fiona led the way out of the taxi and grabbed both our bags from the driver who took them out of the trunk for us. Fiona paid him and then he sped down the street looking for other people to drive around.

Imogen followed Fiona as she made her way inside the building and over to an elevator. She stood in the elevator and watched Fiona hit the button for the highest floor you could go to while she tried to relax. Once the elevator settled again the girls made their way into the hallway. Fiona took the key out of her pocket and opened the door slowly.

"Hey Mom, we're here," Fiona called as she put down their bags next to the door before closing it behind them. "Mom?" Fiona called again unsure of why her mother hadn't answered her since she had to be home because of the house arrest. When she didn't answer again she walked toward a long hallway and could faintly hear a shower running so she turned around and headed back to where Imogen stood. "Looks like we have a couple minutes to settle. Do you want to unpack?" Fiona asked standing in front of Imogen.

"I guess," Imogen responded quietly before reaching for her bag.

Imogen followed Fiona toward a bedroom which she assumed was her own and put the few clothes she had with her in the drawer Fiona had told her to use. Imogen took in her surroundings noticing how high end everything seemed to be and was interested to see what kind of life Fiona had before the huge money and house arrest fiasco struck.

"Different, isn't it?" Fiona asked referring to how her loft now looked back in Toronto.

"Mhmm," Imogen mumbled as way of agreeing with the older girl.

"Fiona, is that you?" Laura called from down the hall.

"Yeah," Fiona said as she walked into the hallway to greet her mom who she hadn't seen in nearly a month.

Imogen heard them jump right into a conversation about how everything was going for the both of them. Within a couple seconds she realized she was just sitting on the floor and had yet to say hello to Fiona's mom which she knew was kind of important and unavoidable. Imogen picked herself up from the ground and walked out into the hallway to see that Fiona and her mom were no longer there.

"She's unpacking now." Imogen heard Fiona say from the living room that they passed on the way to the bedroom. She took one last nervous breath before slowly making her way into the other room.

Fiona smiled the second she saw Imogen step into the room. Everything after that was a huge blur to Imogen. She wasn't entirely aware of what happened or what was said, all she knew was that it went well and wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"That went well, didn't it?" Fiona asked as they walked outside onto the cold streets.

"Yeah. Better than I expected," Imogen admitted.

"See I told you you had nothing to worry about," Fiona said reaching for Imogen's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"I guess. Why are we out here again?" Imogen asked forgetting the reason why they had come outside in the first place.

"Um, we're picking up some order from a bakery that I think is down this street," Fiona said making her way to the corner before turning down the street.

Imogen nodded in response allowing herself to be lead around by the older girl who might not even know where they were going.

"Do you know what we're picking up?" Imogen asked now curious as to what it could be.

"No idea. Maybe a cake or something," Fiona answered as she stopped walking and glanced around trying to figure out which way to go next.

"Am I going to get to meet your dad too?" Imogen asked as Fiona finally decided on a direction to walk in.

"I don't know for sure yet, mom says he's away on business and might not be back until after we leave, so maybe not," Fiona answered as she pushed their way through crowds of people.

"What about Declan?" Imogen asked remembering her twin brother who she mentioned she hadn't seen in months.

"Yeah, he'll probably be there when we get back or later tonight," Fiona said while a smile spread across her face at the thought of seeing him after so long.

Imogen faintly remembered that the last time Fiona came to New York she didn't get to see Declan because he was busy studying for finals at Yale and couldn't take the time out to visit. Fiona looked around again and hurriedly made her way across the street before the 'don't walk' sign lit up dragging Imogen close behind. Imogen then spotted the bakery that they'd been spending the past 10 minutes trying to find.

Fiona pushed their way through a few more groups of people before reaching the door to the bakery. The girls entered the bakery feeling the blast of heat wash over them.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you ladies with today?" a young man asked from behind the counter.

"We're here to pick up an order," Fiona said as she handed him the receipt to whatever it was her mother ordered.

"Ah, yes. Alright I'll be out with it in just a sec," the young man said as he walked into the back room.

Fiona and Imogen leaned against the counter over by the cash register as they waited for the young baker to return. A couple minutes later he came out with two large paper bags and put them on the counter.

"Here you go ladies. Hope you have a wonderful day," the young man said pushing the bags towards them.

"Thanks. You too," Fiona said as she took one of the bags and Imogen took the other before they walked back out onto the cold streets.

"Now I'm even more curious. What could all this be?" Imogen asked gesturing to the bag she was holding.

"I have absolutely no idea but we gotta find our way back before we can find out what all this is," Fiona said as she nudged Imogen to inform her that they needed to cross the street.

Within a couple minutes Fiona and Imogen had successfully made their way back to the apartment building and were now on their way up to the top floor in the elevator. Fiona opened the door and then closed it behind them before they walked into the kitchen. They opened the bags and took the boxes out and were about to open them when Fiona's mom called to them.

"Don't open the boxes yet, some of them aren't for us and the others are for later. You can open the really really small one and eat those now though," Laura called from down the hall.

"Ok," Fiona said in response.

Fiona began to put the other boxes in the fridge before she opened the littlest box. Both girls smiled when they saw that there were 4 cannolis in the box and were quite thrilled to be able to eat them now and not have to wait for later.

"Wait, not yet," Fiona said as she closed the box. "Hey mom, we're gonna head out for a little while. If Declan gets here can you tell him to meet us at our spot? He'll know where it is."

"Sure honey just be back in time for dinner," Laura called again from the other room.

Fiona agreed before putting her coat back on and leading Imogen back into the elevator and downstairs with the box in hand.

"So where are we going?" Imogen asked once they were back on the streets again.

"To one of my favorite places to go," Fiona said as she took Imogen's hand again as she led the way.

Imogen started to take notice of the accumulating snow and started smiling more and more because she just absolutely loved snowy weather. Fiona noticed her smiling and started feeling fuzzy inside and couldn't help but smile too. Even though they have been dating for nearly a year now Imogen was still able to give Fiona that fuzzy feeling inside. Fiona didn't really realize that it was exactly the same for Imogen too. The warm and fuzzy feeling never seemed to go away for either of them no matter what was going on, it was always there.

"Is this Central Park?" Imogen asked as Fiona led her across the street.

"Yeah," Fiona said simply as they walked down one of the paths that led into the park. Fiona led the way and eventually stopped when they were on top of some huge rock. "This is our favorite spot. We used to come here all the time when we were younger," Fiona said referring to Declan.

"This is pretty cool," Imogen stated simply.

Fiona brushed off some of the snow that built up on the flat part of the rock and sat down on the cold stone leaving a spot for Imogen on her left. Imogen sat down next to her and looked around at the snowy landscape of Central Park. She could see a small bridge and tunnel to walk through or over nearby and could see what looked like an ice rink off in the distance.

"Holy cannoli! This is one of the spots they shot 'Elf' in, isn't it?" Imogen asked excitedly as she recognized it from the snowball fight scene.

"I think so," Fiona responded smiling at her girlfriend.

"That's really kinda cool," Imogen said looking towards Fiona. "Can we eat those cannolis now?"

"Sure," Fiona said as she opened the box letting Imogen take the first one before taking one for herself and putting the box down in her lap.

The girls ate in silence for a while enjoying the insanely delicious cannoli and just taking in their surroundings. Suddenly Fiona jumped up screaming, "Cold, cold, cold." She turned around to see Declan standing behind her with a smug look on his face with leftover snow in his hands. "Declan!" Fiona exclaimed pulling him in for a hug regardless of the fact that he had just stuffed snow down the back of her coat and it was still freezing cold even as it started to melt.

"Fiona, Imogen, nice to finally meet you in person," Declan said smiling at both the girls.

"Same to you, Declan," Imogen said smiling back up at him.

Declan brushed some more snow from the rock amd sat behind the two girls who had now spun around so that they were all facing each other.

"Sweet," Declan said as he reached for a cannoli without asking because he knew it would be ok with them to do so.

The three talked for a while before Declan stood saying he had to head back in order to get the groceries in time for dinner leaving the two girls alone again.

"He's even funnier and nicer in person," Imogen said once he left.

"I guess," Fiona paused, "How's about we take a walk around for a bit before we head back for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Imogen said as she took the last cannoli and broke it in half giving Fiona the other half.

Imogen got up and brushed the snow off her clothes and held a hand out to help Fiona up. Imogen finished her half of the cannoli and wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck. Fiona put her hands around Imogen's lower back pulling her closer. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before one of them leaned forward to kiss the other. The kiss lasted for a minute or two and when they separated Imogen was smiling at her which made Fiona's heart swell in response.

"Come on," Fiona said taking Imogen's hand again and leading her down the side of the rock and down to the paved paths that they could follow.

The girls walked around hand in hand for a while adoring the snow and the time together with smiles on their faces. They eventually ended up circling back to where the giant rock was but stopped under the bridge that was near it. Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona lightly and Fiona hugged her back but didn't let go right away. Right before she started to pull away she felt her phone buzzing in her coat pocket and pulled away just enough to get the phone out of her pocket.

"Hello," Fiona said without looking at who was calling.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun but mom told me to call and tell you we'll be having dinner in 15 minutes," Declan said honestly apologizing for interrupting them,

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Fiona said before hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Should we start heading back?" Imogen asked even though she didn't quite want to leave yet.

"Not quite yet," Fiona said as she pulled Imogen into a quick kiss.

"I can work with that," Imogen said wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck and resting their foreheads together. "Gotta love Christmas time," Imogen said breaking the silence.

"Mhmm. I certainly do especially of there's snow," Fiona said quietly.

"So what are we gonna do for the next few days before we have to go back?" Imogen asked.

"Whatever we want to. We could go ice skating tomorrow and we can go see the tree. I'm sure you can get lots of good pictures," Fiona said placing her hand on the side of Imogen's cheek before giving her a quick kiss.

"Huh that would be fun," Imogen said remembering she had brought her camera along with her in case she had time to venture out and take pictures.

Imogen pulled Fiona closer and kissed her passionately. Imogen pulled away suddenly when someone whistled nearby and looked past Fiona to see Declan who seemed to magically appear there again. She half felt like laughing but was also sort of embarrassed because he caught them making out. Imogen could tell by the look on Fiona's face that she felt the same way.

"What are you doing back here, Declan?" Fiona called as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Well you guys must've lost track of time and you weren't answering your phone so mom made me come down here to find you," Declan explained.

Fiona pulled out her phone and noticed several missed calls from Declan confirming his claim. "Alright well sorry, you start heading back, we'll be right behind you in a minute," Fiona said.

"Fine, I'll be waiting outside the building. That way we can just say it took awhile to find you because it'd be a little odd if I showed up alone first," Declan said before smiling at them and walking away.

Fiona turned back to Imogen and gave her a shy smile. She gave her a quick kiss before interlocking their fingers as they started to walk out of the park and down the street. Once meeting with Declan outside the three of them made their way up to their floor so they could have dinner and apologize for being late.

After dinner and dessert the girls decided to go to bed early. Imogen snuggled up to Fiona and rested her head on Fiona's shoulder while also draping her arm across Fiona's stomach.

"I can't believe your mom got all those different kinds of desserts for just one dinner," Imogen said quietly.

"Yeah, it's kind of unlike her but I think she just wanted to do something different," Fiona whispered in response.

"Mhmm," Imogen mumbled in response.

"So is this week going to be worth it?" Fiona asked wondering if Imogen was going to enjoy herself.

"No doubt. Especially if I can take pictures and actually just spending time with you for a week makes it worth it," Imogen said in response.

"You're so adorable, you know that? I agree though, just spending time with you is worth the trip, for sure," Fiona said kissing Imogen's forehead.

"I love you," Imogen mumbled into Fiona's neck.

"I love you too," Fiona whispered. "In the morning I'm gonna bring you to this amazing diner with the best hot cocoa you'll ever have," Fiona said breaking the silence moments later.

"That sounds like a good idea," Imogen said now looking forward to the morning.

Fiona yawned before kissing Imogen's forehead and saying "Goodnight, Immy."

Imogen smiled again and kissed her cheek before settling herself again. "Goodnight," Imogen said quietly.

After meeting Fiona's mom all uncertainties that Imogen had were long gone and all that was left was pure joy and excitement and she was looking forward to the rest of their time in New York. Imogen smiled to herself and closed her eyes gently before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
